clonearmyfandomcom-20200215-history
Leia Organa Patronus
Early Life ﻿ Leia Organa Skywalker was born at Polis Massa. After her mother's death she was whisked away with Bail Organa to Alderaan. She grew though out her life with Bail and Bertha, who seemed to be her true parents. As she grew older she was exposed to more and more political training. She even had come face to face with Darth Sidious in the Senate along with Darth Vader. Sometimes she grew so tiresome of attending them, her best friends Winter or Kara would take and go for her, trying their bests to look and act as the Princess. When she was around 14 her beloved adopted mother Bertha died, and three years later Bailed was killed as well in the destruction of Alderaan. She was completely heart broken. The kind people to be parents to her and love her were both gone. Leia had gone numb, not caring one bit what happened to her. ﻿ Dark Times Shortly after, she was reunited with her true mother, Padme. Her heart was greatly healed from the tragedy of Alderaan, but soon the dark side enveloped her leading her towards marrying Darth Nihilus. Soon afterwards she left him, from the many times he "betrayed" her. She had left him for Galen Marek, who had been like a brother to her before. With that Leia first met Kyram (who was soon taken as her brother), who was assigned to protect her. She had received her Sith name, Darth A'den and would stop at nothing to make Galen proud. At the age of nineteen, Leia gave birth to Trinity Marek. Soon was Leia to find out that her daughter had a mutation in her midiclorians, making her grow much faster and giving her extra abilities. By the time Trinity was around 14 in body size she was given a gauntlet and had already been excelling in learning Mandalorian from Kyram, who she "owned". Kyram then grew restless of her being smaller and pulled off her gauntlet (Once more removed later, when it had already been seared and stuck to her skin) making her the body size of 16. Leia had also realized through this time that Trinity's head had seemed to have slowed. Light at the End of a Dark Tunnel Awhile later Leia divorced Galen, after seeing how power of emperor was driving him (and for letting her go along with the plot to stab Tantus Patronus after posing as a redeemed Sith) , and watched as he was soon killed after threatening to kill Trinity. She stayed alone for a long while afterwards. Through this time Leia also became a mother to Kyram, and also grew closer with her sisters and mother, but she was growing attached to Tantus Patronus, the one she betrayed, as well. She was afraid he would hate her for betraying her, and yet he was completely kind to her. After Tantus made her happy enough to leave the dark side and to become neither Jedi nor Sith, she knew she was in love. He had even made her skin return to normal, for the dark side had left it with horrific scars. In which soon they both knew they loved each other. They stayed together for awhile until Tantus proposed during a battle with Darth Nihilus, and so they were married on Alderaan. Leia loves Tantus with all her heart and always tries to defend and help him. She shows possessiveness for sure, but tries to ease up most of the times, but if anyone messes with her love she grows hostile. Soon Kyram attacked Tantus many times, believing him to be a traitor among the Jedi. This made Leia grow more in love with Tantus, well she fell in love with him every day in fact. Later Leia was overjoyed to hear Kyram had accepted Tantus as a step father. Leia soon had met an infant named Reona, who Trinity had found among the forests of Dathomir (Trinity left to train there many times), abandoned. Leia then took the request from Kyram to adopt her as a daughter. Weapons and Armor Leia always carries her blaster pistol and lightsaber with her. She wears under armor over her usual gowns (sometimes her Mandalorian armor that was made by Kyram) she usually uses holograms to fool enemies and fights in whatever ways she wishes. She enjoys a good fight every once and awhile and favors force lightning. She also is skilled in air aerobics and moves along with speed moves. Personality and Traits At times Leia can become cool and collected when trying to settle disputes and such, but when she is rubbed the wrong way she can become, irritated, violent, and very stubborn. She respects anyone who she first meets. Unless they don't present themselves in a way she approves. She speaks her mind and wants to try and help as many as she can. Category:Primary Characters Category:General Characters Category:Inactive Characters Category:Jedi Category:Light Sider